


Golden Lamp

by littleonevixen



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Many Surprises - Freeform, No Spoiler Tags, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, The Fic that No one asked for, The Monks Do Not Matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleonevixen/pseuds/littleonevixen
Summary: Jack finds a wu that changes his life and gets him closer to his idol at the same time. Too bad the catch sucks.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> It was the story that nobody asked for but the writer still requests feedback.

Jack was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. Jack was bored of building, tired of tinkering, weary of Wu hunting, enervated of engineering…. and running out of ways to say that he was utterly and completely bored! So Jack simply sat as he spun slowly in his chair. He was just about to give up on the day and go back to bed when his wu alarm went off, shattering the silence. Jack got up and stretched with a long suffering sigh.

“I guess anything is better than hanging around here. Jackbots! Let’s go.”

Jack moved quickly without any of his usual flamboyance; he just wasn’t in the mood, so he actually made it before anyone else got there. The location this time was a hot sandy desert, basically Jack’s worst enemy. He used this time to search for the wu with the hope that he might be able to find it and leave before he got caught and thoroughly beaten by the monks or burned by the sun. He was about to give up and just wait for the monks to come and find it for him when he tripped. Mumbling darkly under his breath about how his day was going from boring to stupid, he turned angrily to see what had tripped him. What looked like some kind of tube was sticking innocently up from the sand. Jack stood and dusted himself off before grabbing the thing with one hand and pulling. The sand fell away from the object as he yanked, and he wasn’t surprised to see a wu; what made Jack roll his eyes in disgust was the shape the wu took.

“Really?! A lamp?! What am I supposed to do with a filthy lamp?” he spoke as he used the sleeve of his shirt to dust off some of the sand.

“Though it’d be pretty cool if there was a gen-”

With a strange light and a pop Jack Spicer disappeared and the wu dropped to the ground with a thud.

Around half an hour later the monks arrived.

“We’ll be lucky if the wu isn’t gone already.”

“Well we would have been here sooner if someone hadn’t gotten airsick.”

“I told you this wu always makes me nauseous but did you want to take one of the multiple transport wu you have? NO! ‘Come on Dojo.’ ‘It’ll be faster if you fly Dojo.’ ‘STOP BEING SUCH A BABY DOJO!’ ‘THE WU WILL MESS UP MY HAIR DOJO!’”

“Alright, calm down, we get it. Let’s just get the wu and get out of here.”

“Umm, What wu are we looking for again?”

“-sigh- The Golden Lamp. It-”

“Oh, hey I see it!”

Dojo huffed angrily. “Well if they can’t stop themselves long enough to listen then they can find out what it does the hard way.”

It was Kimiko and Raimundo who grabbed the wu only to find themselves at odds with Chase and Wuya.

“Cha-”

“I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. A Battle Royale. Last one standing wins. I wager my Lotus Twister against your Eye of Dashi, Changing Chopsticks, and Golden Tiger Claws.”

Kimiko looked angry to have been interrupted as she glared at Chase. Chase rose one elegant eyebrow. “I am not so vain that I need my name announced every time we meet young dragon. Is it that enjoy the sound of your own voice or just the sound of my name on your lips?”

Kimiko was, as usual, furious at both implications. “Fine, we accept.”

The land shifted, breaking apart and reforming until the four competitors stood on a sandy battlefield that was flat, circular, and sandy with indistinguishable parts of quicksand throughout. The battle cry signaled the start of the showdown and the warriors jumped into action. The battle was surprisingly short. Chase used Kimiko’s anger to get her to knock out both Raimundo and Wuya with her errant fireballs. Raimundo had actually dodged but was instead sucked into quicksand, meanwhile Wuya had taken a fireball straight to the face and had stumbled off the stage. After that it was a simple thing to kick Kimiko herself off the stage while Clay and Raimundo face palmed. The battle was over leaving Chase holding all five wu and Wuya moaning about her burnt hair.

“We will meet again young monks. I would work on my temper if I were you Kimiko.” With a surge of magic Chase and Wuya disappeared, leaving the monks to berate Kimiko as they mounted Dojo and began their journey back to the temple.

Chase and Wuya arrived back at Chase’s cathedral shortly. Wuya went to fix her hair while mumbling about what she planned to do with the fire brat, and Chase went and sat on his throne, ignoring her as usual in favor of studying his new wu. 

The Golden Lamp. A wu that was useful for both trapping enemies and forcing them to do your bidding. The wu sucked in the first unsuspecting user and trapped them inside, forcing them to remain unaging and unable to escape until it was used by the second person who, for the time of three days, had complete control over the first person. The person could refuse, but for every refusal there was a consequence. What consequence no one knew exactly because no one ever refused, so apparently it was pretty bad. Chase deduced that he was safe because he had seen Jackbots nearby where the wu could be found but no Jack. Chase figured he would use the worm for three days as a servant but would then trap someone useful in the wu, like Omi, and force him to become Chase’s servant once again. Well, he would have three days to plan for the main event either way.

“Golden Lamp!”


	2. Stupid Ancient Magic Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a riddle and Chase learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it’s short and sweet but really, could I not end it?

“-ie inside. What just happened?”

Jack found himself in the dark. Jack hated the dark, it reminded him of things he’d rather forget. Suddenly, the whole area shook and Jack found himself flying from side to side as if he were a rag doll or a martini. It was starting to make him dizzy. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and Jack was allowed a short time to get his bearings. As he started to try to feel his way around where ever he was,voices started to echo lowly all around him. It sounded almost like a chant. It was creepy but Jack stayed quiet listening carefully so he could figure out what they might want. He could only hope it wasn’t an albino meal.

_ If you seek _

_ Your secrets to keep  _

_ Every wish your master speaks  _

_ Is law to you _

_ And if you stay true  _

_ In three days  _

_ You will be through _

 

_ Beware Beware  _

_ If you disobey _

_ With your secrets you will pay _

_ And still you’ll stay the whole _

_ THREE DAYS _

 

Well, not only was that not helpful it was annoyingly loud and cryptic. Jack didn’t have time for  riddles he only had time for things that would help him get home. He needed answers not more questions. Plus he couldn’t tell where the voices were coming from. It was like playing a particularly annoying game of Marco Polo. So he responded throwing caution to the wind and hoping for the best.

“ Who are you? That makes no sense. Why are you speaking in riddles? Answer me! Hello? HELLO?” There was no answer and Jack felt foolish and slightly scared. 

"Whoever you are this isn't funny!' Finally, Jack heard a faint muffled voice. The voice itself was familiar but Jack could only barely make out what it said. 

“Golden Lamp!”

With those words it was as if someone flicked on a light switch leaving Jack blind and slightly nauseous.

“Ohhh," Jack groaned. "What is happening to me _now_?” Jack groaned.

“Hello Spicer.” Jack looked up and suddenly felt intense heat on his cheeks as he looked up at his idol, the one and only Chase Young. To hide his blush Jack took a look at himself to see if anything had changed. What he found left him slightly upset. Jack was dressed in the usual way of a genie pictured in cartoons. He had baggy pants colored an inky black wrapped and seemingly held up by a red sash. His chest was bare except for a red vest with black trimmings. His lower body was still his own legs for which Jack was grateful and his feet were covered in funny little black shoes. After this quick self assessment of weird Jack's blush was gone and he found he could focus on Chase once again.

“Chase?” Jack said timidly extremely confused now. “What are you doing here? Where are we? what happen to the dark? And the voice?” Jack looked down at himself and winced “And my clothes?”

“Silence worm! You shall do as I say for the next three days then I shall be rid of you. Now go wash the laundry or do something useful and stay out of my sight till dinner.”

Now, usually Jack would have taken this abuse and scurried away to do his bidding. But this wasn’t a normal day, this day had been tiring, terrifying, and annoying overall Chase's rudness was both uncalled for and unhelpful and Jack was sick of being yanked every which way with no explanation of why. So, understandably Jack’s response was a little different than usual.

“No.”

“No?” Whispers started in Jack’s ears again.

_ If you seek _

“Yeah, no. I have been confused nauseous and scared nearly all day.” The whispers got louder,  _ Your secrets to keep  _

“If this is happening to me, and it is,”

_ Every wish your master speaks  _

_ Is law to you _

“I deserve to know whatever information you  have and I deserve to know it NOW!” 

_ Beware Beware  _

_ If you disobey _

Slowly Jack’s voice got louder as if to counteract the voices in his ears. As he got louder, so did the voices and now the chanted words were nearly deafening. 

_ With your secrets you will pay _

As Chase stood stunned at the outburst Jack felt a slight tingle then what felt like a shock and the sliding of water off of his skin. Chase’s eyes narrowed in anger only to fly open in surprise, he looked at Jack as if he had never seen him before. Then a broad grin stretched across his face.

“I see you’ve been keeping secrets Spicer.” 

Jack, who had been calming his breathing and waiting for Chase to kill him, tilted his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve had some,  _ interesting _ , developments over the years that you’ve been hiding.”

Chase’s eyes trailed down Jack’s body with interest and surprise.

“Though, I confess, can’t see why.”

Already blushing from the Dragon Warlord’s blatant stare Jack peeked down to see what had so caught his interest, and erupted in an embarrassed shriek. 

_ And still you’ll stay the whole _

_ THREE DAYS _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise number one!


	3. A Deal is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Chase consider the options and come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chapters cause they're so short.

Chase continued to examine Jack’s new form as he no  _ she  _ shrieked in horror.  _ This does explain much about her balance problem. Anyone would have trouble with such… magnificence.   _ The object of Chase’s thoughts weren’t at all hidden by the vest Jack wore. They bounced splendidly with each horrified shake of denial but just when the flaps were about to fall open completely Jack seemed to realize what was happening and held them closed in a desperation to not be humiliated any more.  Nearly in tears, Jack looked at his idol eye him like he was a piece of meat. He’d seen many men look at him like that watched as lust turned to horror when they discovered the whole package. He couldn’t stomach that happening again Jack wasn’t gonna wait for Chase to command for him to do something, something low and demoralizing. 

“You said laundry and housework right?” He said in a small defeated voice. In the next moment he was gone.

 

Chase was now very interested in Jack, if only as a concubine, and looked forward to seeing her at dinner. Still Chase was puzzled. Breasts like that seemed like something the young genius would flaunt. Even using it to get her way  in certain situations. If Jack had arrived with those in the first place, the only monk she’d have really had to fight was Kimiko. The boys would have been various levels of distracted and would have likely gone easy on her if only because she was a girl. Easy wins seemed like something that Jack would appreciate, especially after being beaten so often. Why wasn’t she rubbing it in Kimiko’s face or something….  _ Nope nope not thinking about that... maybe later _

There was another problem as well. Jack had hidden his,  _ her _ gender for years. How had he,  _ she _ hidden it? It was more than binding, Chase had seen Jack bare chested just the moment before, it had to be magic. But how? Jack had never shown any aptitude for magic. He didn’t bend elements like the monks and was constantly getting injured and failing.  _ Hmmm, she is certainly a fascinating puzzle, maybe she can be more than a concubine. There might be a little potential to find in her yet.  _ But even with all of that, one thing bothered Chase, sticking out as a red flag even more than the other facts. When Jack’s true form was revealed, why hadn’t her scent changed?

 

Meanwhile, Jack had finished laundry,  _ What kind of paranoid jerk has spikes in his underwear?! _ , and had finally gotten himself back to, what he considered, normal Spicer. He was cooking dinner while muttering about ‘stupid wu” and “horny dragons” a warrior cat looked on, amused at his ranting. 

“Seriously, don’t you guys have any food?! I’m trying to distract myself  from impending doom, and you guys are out of cinnamon! How am I supposed to stress cook if you don’t have any spices?” 

 

The warrior cat, a sleek panther, then showed him to the food stores where Spicer found cinnamon and every other spice  he needed. Jack thanked the panther and made him honorary test tester as a reward. By the end of around five hours Jack had finally relaxed. He’d cleaned the kitchen, washed the dishes, and plated all of his creations.   Before him sat a feast. Every food group was represented and every dish was expertly plated, he’d even managed to incorporate some of Chase’s weird soup stuff into some special dishes for Chase. There were roasts, salads, breadsticks, pastas, and, most importantly, all types of desserts. Jack was satisfied and finally took a break.

 

While he was cooking Jack had had time to think. Maybe it was time for someone to know the truth, the whole truth. Maybe Chase would be the one worthy of understanding him and he would finally be free from his secrets. There really was only one way to find out. Chase would have to discover the secret on his own, without any help from Jack. It would be a challenge, after all any other person had only been able to scratch the surface of the truth. But Jack’s mother had always had two sayings.  _ ‘All good things are worth the wait’ _ and  _ ‘You’ll know your love is worthy when they know and recognize who and what you are, and accept you. Anything less will not survive your love.’ _

Jack’s mother had learned the hard way that when one person loved too much and the other only barely enough, it could only end in heartbreak. Jack had been cautioned again and again against loving those who could not return the sentiment. Finally, together they had devised this test and many unworthy (for Jack’s mother always said it was their loss) lovers had been rejected or had just flat out quit. Jack really hoped that Chase would be different but he was wary of getting his hopes up too high just in case.  _ I mean I don’t even know if he’s really interested. _

As Jack thought, Chase walked in took in the amazing amount of food and sat quietly in his seat waiting for Jack to notice him. It took only a few seconds after Chase sat down for Jack to notice him and follow his example. Both stared at each other before opening their mouths to speak,

“We need to talk.”

“We need to talk.”

Jack held himself back from saying jinx as he gestured for Chase to continue.

“It has come to my attention recently that you may be much more… interesting than you appear. I am of the firm belief that you can use magic, and while I would like to know how, I would also like to offer you the position of my apprentice and consort. At least until I find you less, intriguing.” 

Jack thought for a moment. It was more of an offer than he had ever hoped to get from Chase. To train with the man was certain to be beneficial, but to train  _ under  _ him. Jack couldn’t do that, not yet.

“I actually I had a proposal for you as well.Well, more of a challenge really.”

Chase looked interested as he gestured for Jack to continue.

“Discover who I am, what I am, and you will own me truly body and soul. I will be yours to do with as you please, even if “as you please” is to throw me away.”

“What are the rules?”

“You cannot simply ask me what I am and have me answer. You have three days to figure it out and it is unlikely you will be able to try again afterwards. You have already discovered a very small part of me, discover the rest and I’ll be yours for as long as you please.” Jack conveniently forgot to mention that Chase would also be his. 

“Intriguing indeed. I’ll agree if you’ll still allow me to let me train you as my apprentice.” Chase could already imagine how much he could do with the young Jack Spicer as she nodded in agreement.

“Then I believe we have a deal, Jack. We shall start training in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to clarify Jack refers to himself as a male and Chase refers to him as female. You’ll discover Jack’s reasoning later.


	4. Training and falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his first day of training.

Training the next morning went better than either of the two had anticipated. Jack was awoken bright an early from his sleep by way of being summoned from his lamp.  As he yawned and stretched, not daring to complain in case that counted as some sort of rebellion, he handed some clothes to wear that would allow him to move freely while in his “true” form. Chase has looked far too awake for the early hour and Jack had at first looked at the clothes critically with an almost accusing eye to put off glaring at the dragon lord himself. The outfit was a black Qipao with red flowers that were scattered lightly on the top of the dress with more flowers as they traveled down, as if fluttering into a pile which made up the border of the dress. Gold Trim made up the high necked collar and the dress was finished off by the large hole also surrounded by golden trim which sat just below the collar which would show off Jack’s impressive cleavage and two long slits down the side of the dress for Jack’s legs. Jack couldn’t help but to glare at Chase, extremely unamused. At Jack’s angry glare, Chase had chuckled before explaining why the pretty attire was reasonable.

“We cannot be sure that you will be able to adjust to the workouts and fighting properly if we cannot see what your body is doing and what might be uncomfortable for your “ new” form. Besides it is elegant and easy to move in, befitting your position as my apprentice.” Frowning at how convincing the speech was Jack agreed to wear it with a silent nod and left to go change into the dress. It wasn’t like he truly had a choice anyway. When he returned, Chase looked him up and down before nodding in approval.   
In Chase’s mind, the dress suited Jack’s long legs, emphasized the elegance of her neck and the smoothness of the skin on her small arms, not to mention it made Jack’s chest look even more magnificent. Jack blushed at Chase’s slow perusal of her body. 

“H-hey aren’t we supposed to be doing some type of training?” She asked rubbing her bare arms nervously. Chase’s gaze slowly trailed up to hers.   
“Of course Jack. Let us begin.”   
When standing in the center of the dojo both Jack and Chase were apprehensive. Jack  feared that he wouldn’t be able to improve while still trying to keep his secrets and Chase feared that Jack’s incompetence wasn’t an act.   
Warm ups  consisted of Jack simply following Chase’s lead  as he took a light jog around the fortress followed by some simple stretches to loosen their now warm muscles, by the time they finished, their blood was warm and their bodies limber. Chase then led Jack through a series of stances and, after being given enough time to adjust to the motions, Jack followed fairly easily. Then, once Jack knew the stances, Chase chose to teach him how to kick and punch from those stances. The work was hard but Jack found himself too excited by someone taking an actual interest in training him at last to stop or slow down without a specific instruction. Between Jack’s enthusiasm and willingness to adjust as needed, Chase was suitably impressed. His fears abated. After about two hours Chase allowed for them to rest and, more importantly, get some food to eat. Jack found he'd never been so sore but followed obediently.

On their way to the kitchen, Chase conversed with Jack about the improvements he had made and where his weak points were. “Your legs are ridiculously weak, it must be all of that flying you do. You are like a fawn. Able to run but weak with anything else. We will begin working on your leg strength first. Despite that your core strength is remarkable. I imagine that you only really have trouble with balance because you haven’t been formally trained and again your leg strength is pathetic. I don’t understand how you can ice skate but I’m impressed Jack. Training you shall not be such a troublesome task after all.”  And those words of praise pleased Jack more than he could say. In fact, he just barely held back a squee of glee at the words. His adoring eyes  earned him a small pat on the head followed by a push towards the kitchen.  
“Well, I’m looking forward to seeing your skills in the kitchen again for breakfast. Surprise me Jack.”  
Jack nodded eagerly heading into the kitchen with a happy whoop. It had been so long since he’d felt useful, so long since he’d been praised, all he could do was eagerly wash his hands and begin to set out ingredients while dancing to a tune in his head. He noticed a shadow that was out of place from the corner of his eye. Turning he greeted the panther from the day before.  
“Hey big guy!” He gently rubbed the panther’s ears talented fingers finding the perfect spot to make him purr. “Hmm, but I can’t just keep calling you big guy. Mind if I give you a name? Just until I can get Chase to turn you human so you can tell me your real name.” Another purr and a nudge to his hand were his answer. “Ok, sooo how about…. Alick.” The rumbling purr that followed this suggestion nearly caused Jack to fall. He laughed, “Ok, I take that as a yes. Ok Alick we’ve got work to do!” With Alick’s help making breakfast only took have the time it would have taken Jack alone. Soon Jack was feeding the leftovers to the eager panther before making plates for himself and Chase.

While  Jack was in the kitchen humming as he baked some muffins and brewed tea, he swayed gently and hummed to music that played in his head as Chase meditated and watched thinking of what secrets Jack could hold. He decided to go over what he knew and try to work his way to the logical conclusion.  
 Firstly, he knew that Jack was a girl. This Jack had hidden for the years that Chase had known him/her. That would take magic. Secondly, Chase hadn’t noticed until it had been forced to break which meant it was either very strong or very weak magic. Thirdly, whether the magic was strong or weak her scent should have changed when her secret was revealed. Both males and females have a very distinct scent. One scent should be able to tell a dragon occupation, hobbies, and most importantly, sex. Jack simply smelled like Jack which Chase had never noticed before now. Maybe, instead of looking into what creatures could hide their scents from dragons he should be looking at what creatures were of the mystical variety that didn’t have a gender or may didn’t have unique scents? Chase sniffed Jack smelled of motor oil, static, bakeries, and salt water Chase frowned in contemplation. From what he knew of Jack and his hobbies only one of those didn’t really fit. Suddenly, as Chase went over what he knew of Jack everything clicked into place. Chase knew what Jack was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quickly?! But what now?


	5. Thoughts and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Jack think..... Yep that's it they just think.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Other than Chase’s quiet compliments to the simple but delicious breakfast Jack had whipped up in record time. It was over quickly and Jack left to clean the kitchen and do some of Chase’s dangerous laundry, happy to just let Chase brood on his own.  After all he had a lot to think about. Jack was excited just thinking about it! Chase Young being the one worthy to be his after all these years of waiting and longing. It was almost too good to be true. The only way for it to get better would be for Chase to discover what he was, what it meant to be what he was, and still accept him. Jack did a little hop as he grabbed a bucket and moved to fill it with water. When he came back he saw a stool, a washing basin and the detergent set in the large main chamber and slightly off to the side. Next to the setup was a basket of dirty cloths and on the other side of that basket was Alek settled lazily. Jack figured Alek had earned himself a good scratch behind the ears and gave it to him as he settled himself in for work. The spot was somehow warmer than the rest of the room and Jack appreciated it greatly. The large fortress could get really chilly and he wasn’t exactly dressed warmly.

The laundry was surprisingly easy if Jack was careful, and  he was, and soon it was done so Jack started another task, mostly to keep himself busy and give Chase the time  he needed to do whatever he usually did during his free time. So Jack had Aleck show him where the cleaning supplies were and soon found himself wondering the fortress armed to the teeth with cleaning supplies. It was time to go to war with grime!

Meanwhile, Chase had a dilemma to solve. Should he wait to tell Jack what he knew which might cause misunderstandings and drama to ensue or should he tell her right away and claim her. The dragon,, which was mostly base desire, said to claim her as soon as possible but the man was slightly more hesitant. He had several good reasons and none of them were because he didn’t want Jack but still he had to consider the pros and cons of such actions. So he sat down cross legged in his, surprisingly clean, Meditation Chamber and made a mental list of pros and cons as he floated in that relaxed state required for true meditation.  First he thought about immediately telling the girl what he’d thought he’d discovered.

Pros: Immediate concubine, seeing Jack’s full true form, possible mate, sex, was provided by the dragon.  Jack was an intriguing conversationalist, had a wonderful body, had an appreciation and respect for him and was willing to be an apprentice and relearn the ways of evil under him. Jack was also, from what Chase could smell, a virgin and the thought of bringing her into the world of pleasure made Chase want to take her whether he told her right at that moment or not.

Now for the other side of the argument.

Cons: She’d still be under the stupid Golden lamp influence and he’d rather be sure that she meant every time she subjected herself to him. He would not have the time to truly assess whether or not he wanted her as a permanent fixture in his life

Nodding, satisfied with that list he started the next one. Why should he wait?

Pros: Getting to watch Jack squirm, Golden lamp curse would be gone soon, knowing for sure that he was wanted, Having time to truly assess the situation, knowing she meant every word she’d say he’d have more time to prepare a little fanfare for telling her

Now, yet again, Chase now had to consider the other side of this plan.

Cons: If he was wrong no time to recover, He’d have to hold off on any sexual activities and He’d have to hold off on all sexual activities!

Chase thought for a long while . He weighed pros and cons, went over scenarios and planned for every possibility. He was as thorough in his assessment as he was any time he thought of going after Omi. Eventually though, the smell of food caught his attention, distracting him from his thoughts. Gently, he landed before stretching and sighing he stood. Once more he went over the pros and cons in his head and then nodded firmly his decision made. With a light step born from years of training Chase headed to the dining rooms for lunch. Jack was a delightful cook  after all.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which should he choose?


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a great chapter for today. Don't cry.

 

Jack was beginning to feel worried. It was the morning of the third day, and Chase still hadn’t mentioned anything about the wager they’d made. Jack was starting to wonder if Chase wasn’t the one after all. That in itself would be devastating, Jack had loved Chase for a long time, but the questions of what to do afterward were more disturbing. Would Jack have to search forever? What if there was no one for him? 

Chase didn’t seem at all concerned as he went along with life as usual. This made Jack panic even more. Maybe Chase had no intention of trying, maybe he wouldn’t guess at all or his guess would be something like “worm”. Maybe Chase just didn’t want him. As a matter of fact, why would the Great Dragon Warlord Chase Young  want a defect like Jack? This line of thought made Jack depressed and so he shook it from his mind as he readied himself for the day ahead.

The early morning trainings left Jack sore but he felt the benefits and skills were definitely worth the pain. After training Jack washed and then went straight to the kitchen. His cooking had once managed to make Chase moan in appreciation so there was that accomplishment. Maybe Chase would keep him around just for his cooking? Then again his cleaning wasn’t too shabby either, the place looked almost like new with Jack’s near constant cleaning and that was quite wonderful for Chase who had shown his appreciation with an affectionate rub on the head before going to meditate, which he did a lot. Jack was worried that he had overstayed his welcome. So much meditation had to be Chase’s way of avoiding him right? So with the coming of his last hours of servitude Jack became even more depressed as there was still no sign of Chase. 

 

“Well what’d I expect?” Jack sighed as he did the last of his planned cleaning in the library. “That someone would actually want a failure of a freak like me? A defect? Especially an embodiment of perfection like Chase. All of the choices he must have, he doesn’t have to pick me. Stupid to get my hopes up again.”

 

“Jack, I can see you’re depressed, though I can’t imagine why.”

 

Jack was startled by the sudden appearance of Chase, but was too depressed to properly react.

 

“Oh, hi Chase. I was just thinking. Today is my last day here and I’m gonna miss it.”

 

Chase lifted one elegant brow, “Oh? Where are you going?”.

 

Jack still refused to look at the arrogantly lounging warlord in the doorway of the library as he dusted another shelf. “I figure I’ll take a break from the conflict. Go to France or something. Take a trip around the world and see the sights.”  _ And forget about my love for you once and for all. _

 

“I see.” Came the carefully controlled reply. “And you thought I would just let you do that Aurible.”

 

Stunned Jack turned to face Chase at last. Jack couldn’t help his quiver of fear, Chase looked furious.

“W-what did you say?” He said in a breathless little voice, Scared to hope scared to dream that- 

 

“You heard me Aurible. You are mine as your customs demand; now come here and submit. The Golden Lamp’s curse should be gone by now so it is just you and me.” Jack’s response, as emotions he couldn’t name flooded his mind, was to move carefully over to his new mate and nuzzle gently into his neck. It was sign that he would be the submissive one in their relationship and that, even more so, Jack would be Chase’s.

 

“Good, I promise you shall like being mine. Now I would like to see your true form, I’ve only seen your kind once before.” Jack nodded with a brilliant smile before stepping back. His features seemed to waver as his magic flowed to show what Jack had been hiding for years. 

 

First, his hair grew and changed to a slightly darker shade of red flowing to just brush his lower back. Two pointed ears peeked through the dark strands. His features sharpened, causing his face to look older and more mature. His pupils turned to slits and then, as if a curtain was falling, the air seemed to swell as the most startling part of the true Jack was revealed. Scales from his neck down to the top of his hands shimmered and rolled into existence. The pure white scales on his skin stopped once they coated the backs of his hands which now held fingers tipped in sharp black claws. Just below his waist Jack’s legs disappeared, revealing a long   
Serpentine body covered in white scales with an underbelly the color of blood. His long body was curled comfortably under him as Jack stretched flexing muscles that he hadn’t used in years. Smiling at his Idol, Jack gestured towards his true body.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Chase examined body before him and then quirked an eyebrow. “Where are your wings Jack?”

 

Jack suddenly looked nervous as he replied “Ah, yes the wings that signify the females of my kind. You are referring to these correct?” And with that Jack’s large powerful wings spread. They were covered in scales and tipped in sharp claws, black as the ones on his fingers. The rest of the wings were covered in the same pattern as his long tail, the tip of which flicked nervously. “Or did you want to see the hood that signifies the males of my species.” And an suddenly Jack’s head and neck were surrounded by an intricately covered hood that flared out around his head and tapered off at his neck. The hood made Jack look startlingly exotic and more than a little intimidating. Jack slowly folded back his wings and closed his hood.

 

“Surprised? I’m both. A freak of nature you know. Not only albino but a half half as well. Most were disgusted when they found out. What about you?”

 

Chase wasn’t fooled by Jack’s relaxed body or fond smile. The boy was tense. Whether in preparation for fight or flight he didn’t know, but the boy was ready to move instantly with the right trigger. So Chase had to give some honest thought, he covered this time spent thinking by circling Jack, getting a closer look at his new body. 

_ Does it matter that the boy is different?  _ Chase looked and he didn’t see a freak, he saw a beautiful, exotic, intelligent creature that he wanted to possess in every way. So Chase made a second circle. This time Chase reached out and trailed his hand around Jack’s serpentine body as he slowed his steps. Jack flinched at the light touch then shivered his human skin flushing to a fetching pink. Chase slowly let his hand increase pressure as he moved behind Jack and trailed his hand up until it was pressed to the center of Jack’s spine. Chase slowly let himself lean forward, letting Jack hold up his body until his mouth rested near one pointed ear.

 

“Have you ever know me to get rid of what’s  _ mine, _ Jack? All your uniqueness means is that there are more ways to explore you.”

 

Chase moved both hands to clutch Jack’s waist. “Now, if you’re done trying to leave me I’d like to start exploring now.” Chase didn’t wait for an answer as he moved back so that he could yank the startled albino around so he could finally kiss his prize.

 

As they kissed Chase took the liberty of ripping the beautiful training dress off of Jack so he could finally see the full package. Chase allowed Jack’s startled cry and sharp backward movement only so that he could see his new consort’s bare torso. Large breasts bounced in front of him treating him to the sight of dusty pink nipples and the scales that just barely lined the outside of the breasts and down the sides of Jack’s stomach. He wanted to get a good look at Jack’s waist but suddenly Jack was gone.

 

_ Did… did my mate just run away from me?  _ Chase paused looking around the room. Yep, Jack was gone…  _ Oh, this is going to be fun. _

 

Jack didn’t quite know what had caused him to run, or rather teleport, away from his new mate. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was embarrassment maybe it  was the urge to move in  his true form and show his mate what he could really do. All Jack knew was that it was exhilarating to move this quickly, this easily, throughout his new home.  He slithered, he flew, he teleported, and while he knew that eventually his love would find him, he thrilled in the freedom he had now.  Really, truly, he had someone who loved him, wanted him, and knew him. There was no better  feeling in the world, though he was hoping that exploring each other would come in a close second, speaking of, Jack looked around, where was Chase?

 

Chase stalked Jack throughout his home, watching as his mate enjoyed himself and reluctant to stop him. Still with every demonstration of his grace, power, and joy Chase’s control slipped just a little bit more and he got closer and closer and closer. So when Jack stopped to look around  Chase was close enough to  pounce, and so he pounced. Chase grabbed his new mate in his arms and teleported to his  bedroom where he spread him out on the bed. Jack’s startled gasp was gratifying as Chase looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you prepared to be mine now mate? Or must I catch you once more to  prove that I  am unwilling to let you go?” Jack pretended to think about it, finger to chin  and head tilted to the side. He then decided that actions spoke louder  than  words  and pulled Chase’s head down for a long passionate kiss. Chase smiled against his lips and when they finally paused for a breath then all he said was, “Good.”

  
They didn’t leave that room for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did make up Jack's species! How did you know? Now as a little side note. Females normally have wings that are to small and weak to fly and they mostly use them in defense. Males do not usually have such a colorful hood. And lastly Jack is rather large for his species who normally live near the sea until they come of age when the go looking for a mate or mates. Jack is around 12 feet long with 7 feet of that being tail.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**_Two Months Later_ **

Jack was resting.  It had been a long eventful day for the young man and he decided that sometimes he hated his species. Because he had agreed to be the submissive one Jack had a compulsion to listen to his mate, and his mate had decided that not only would he not go back  to humanoid Jack Spicer-Young but that he wasn’t allowed to go hunting for wu at all. Chase said it was for his safety but Jack thought it was more a dragon’s tendacy to be ridiculously possessive, either way Jack was stuck at home. So, as Chase went to go hunt some big  important wu, Jack was stuck alone with some cats stress cooking. He also seemed to be stress eating because half of what he cooked went straight to his stomach and he was still hungry. That wasn't really uncommon after a shed like the one he’d had last week, he shivered, a horrible week full of itching and embarrassment for Jack and amusement for Chase. Jack had wanted to punch him the way  that he kept smirking as Jack had struggled. Really, as much as he loved his mate, the warlord could be impossible sometimes. Jack sighed,and ate another pan of cupcakes. He refused to save any for his bully of a mate anyway.

 

**_MEANWHILE…._ **

 

Chase was smiling as he once again beat the monks for some minor wu. He turned to leave.

 

"Why are you even here Chase? This isn't some major Wu! What's your game?" 

"Why would he be playing a game Raimundo? This is extremely serious."  Rai simply glared at the yellow child and waited for Chase to speak. 

"I almost forgot.” Stated Chase casually looking over his shoulder. “If you or any of your friends come to bother me within the next three months, I will destroy you, your families and your temple. I will be taking a reprieve from evil as will Jack Spicer. You've been warned."  

The monks stared in shock as Chase disappeared leaving them their Wu. Their first instinct was to follow him, to spy on him and see what he was up to but they really didn't want to end up eaten by an angry dragon so they grabbed their Wu and left.  

"Wait, what does that varmint Jack have to go with this?" 

Back at home Chase hurried to see Jack and saw that Jack had been baking again as he passed the kitchen. He smirked as he made his way to where he knew Jack would be. 

Chase found his lover redecorating their bedroom with even more comfortable objects gathered to the center of the bed which most of his body rested in. 

"Hello Jack, what are you doing love?"  

Jack flinched but he recognized Chase's voice so he continued to do what he was doing. 

"Making a nest for the eggs you didn't tell me about. They will be here soon probably later tonight and I'm almost ready." 

Chase smiled and gave Jack a kiss on top of his head and began to help as he waited for Jack to calm down. 

"You know I didn't figure it out until I started to make this thing. How long have you known Chase?"  

Chase smirked, " Since you've had us move our bedroom seven times in the last month, love. It was amusing to wait for you to find out."  

Jack settled into his makeshift nest and glared at his mate though the effect was ruined by his pouting. It only took a few kisses for him to forgive Chase,  but he was still apprehensive. What if their children were tainted by him? By his  unique brand of freak? What if he was a horrible parent? What if they got hurt by his or Chase's enemies?  What if-  

"Calm yourself love. I'll protect you and our young and if I cannot you will, you'll be a wonderful mother."  

Those words and the gentle kiss that followed allowed Jack to relax for the first time in weeks as he nuzzled his mate's neck with a smile. That was when he felt the first egg begin to make its way out of his body. Jack grunted and tried not to stiffen.  

"Chase?" 

"Yes love?" 

"It's starting!"  

Chase's stunned and slightly panicked exclamation was the first of many that happened but six hours later, Jack and Chase had two beautiful eggs. One was colored with golden and red swirls and the other with green and white. Both parents cooed over their new laid eggs and Jack coiled protectively around them. Chase kissed each egg before kissing his mate long and hard. 

"They're beautiful, just like their mother." 

"They haven’t  even hatched yet Chase.” Jack gave him an indulgent smile and a kiss. “But I agree, they are beautiful, how could they not be with a father like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of my Valentine's day gift to you?


End file.
